1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to operating controls having the input and output mode controlled such that only the input through the normal input member will effect the operation of the control.
More specifically, a locking control device is provided that may be used on a vehicle to set a constant operating condition. Feedback forces from the vehicle to the control are not permitted to affect the adjustment of the control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices preventing feedback forces from effecting a preset operating condition have been in use. Generally the prior art devices depend on a detent relationship between the input handle and the body of the control mechanism. In order to adjust these devices it would be necessary to urge the handle away from the detent by pivoting it in a direction perpendicular to the normal direction of adjustment.
Also devices have been provided that can be adjusted by moving the input lever only in the adjustment plane. A specific example is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,482. Unfortunately devices of this type are subject to wear and also become misadjusted thus not operating in a reliable manner. The instant invention has no parts which bear under damageable pressure against any other parts when the control device is being adjusted. Consequently this invention is an improvement over the prior art in this area as well as others. The present invention also has the desirable tendency to become more firmly set as a result of feedback forces without getting stuck in a locked position.